


Sometimes All You Need Is A Friend

by all_things_fandom_and_stuff



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Anxiety, Big Brother Bucky Barnes, Gen, Hurt Peter Parker, Hurt/Comfort, Identity Reveal, Panic Attacks, Protective Bucky Barnes, Secret Identity, Social Anxiety
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-17
Updated: 2018-08-17
Packaged: 2019-06-28 21:12:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15715179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/all_things_fandom_and_stuff/pseuds/all_things_fandom_and_stuff
Summary: Bucky comforts an anxious Peter.





	Sometimes All You Need Is A Friend

**Author's Note:**

> Hi friends! Wrote this really late last night/early this morning! Hope you enjoy!

While most the other Avengers plaster their identity all over the news for the world to see, Peter desperately clings to his. The thought of someone finding out he is Spider-man is too much for Peter to bear. 

If the world knew he’s Spider-man, people would treat him differently, and Peter wouldn’t know who to trust. Growing up as the constant verbal punching bag for the other kids, had made Peter guarded about who he let into his life. In fact, in terms of friends his own age, he really only had Ned. Well, Ned and some of the members of the academic decathlon team.

Still, if Peter had the option, he would take his identity to the grave with him. If someone couldn’t love Peter for being Peter, then he didn’t want their love for Spider-man.

Unfortunately, it wasn’t up to Peter to decide. 

On the way back from a routine training exercise, Peter and the rest of the team were bombarded by cameras, and reporters, and fans. Typically this didn’t happen. Usually Happy was there to escort them home. But Happy had called in sick.

“Spider-man, we love you!!” A girl shouts.

At first, Peter waves to the crowd, giving them what they want.

But it’s not enough for them.

They start to swarm the team, wanting to touch the arm, or the hand of the famous heros.

“Hey, guys, back off! Come on, back it up!” Peter can hear Mr. Stark yell, but he can’t see him. His teammates are lost in a sea of bodies.

That’s when they start pulling and tugging.

First, it is just his sleeve.

Then, the body of his suit.

Then, without warning, some girl, pulls off his mask, and he is staring face-to-face with dozens of people.

No more mask to protect him.

“Look, guys!! I got his mask!! OMG, he’s so cute!!” A girl shouts from behind him.

Peter’s heart starts to race, as phones start to pop up.

There is a bright flash as someone takes a picture.

He covers his face with his arm as best he can, and starts shoving his way through the crowd, pushing people out of the way.

He feels like he can’t breathe.

There are so many people. So many eyes. 

He can’t breathe. He can’t breathe. He can’t breathe.

The people seem to go on forever, but finally Peter breaks through, and he can see the Tower in the distance.

He sprints for it, and continues running until he has finally reached his room.

He slams the door behind him, locks it, and slides to the floor, silently sobbing as he holds his head in his hands.

His secret is out. 

He rocks back and forth, trying to calm himself, but nothing is working. His chest just grows tighter, and tighter with each breath that he takes. His heart feels as if it is about to burst.  
The room spins.

Peter jumps as there is a knock at the door.

“Peter?” He’s surprised to hear Bucky’s voice coming from behind the door, “Peter, can you let me in please?”

But Peter can’t let him in. If Peter shows Bucky that he can’t handle a little crowd, what would he think? Would Peter be told he isn’t Avenger material? Would he be sent home? Would Mr. Stark take his suit?

No, Peter can’t let Bucky in.

But his panic attack only escalates.

“Peter, come on. I know you’re in there. Please let me in. I just want to talk.”

Peter closes his eye, silent tears running down his face. He feels like he might just die right here.

Everything loses its meaning.

He continues to hear Bucky talking to him through the door, but it’s as if Peter is underwater. The words seem distorted, and he can’t understand what Bucky is saying. Not that he is focused on that at all.

The only thing Peter can focus on is the pain in his own body. The pain his mind has created.

Peter doesn’t know how long it has been when his mind finally starts to calm. He stares blankly at the opposite wall. He feels exhausted, and his mind is numb. 

He slowly gets up off the ground, and realizes how hungry he is, and how sore his back is.

How long had he been sitting there?

Peter takes two deep breaths, rubs his eyes furiously, and unlocks the door.

“Bucky?” he says in a shaky voice, surprised to find the super soldier still in the hallway, “What are y--”

Bucky steps forward, embracing him tightly without saying a word. 

And it’s exactly what Peter needs in that moment. And even though he begins to cry once more, it is a comforting cry.

Bucky just stands there, rubbing small circles against the boy’s back, and humming softly, as Peter cries into his shirt.

“Do you want to talk about it?” Bucky asks softly. Peter gives a slight nod, but doesn’t say anything.

“I’m sorry I couldn’t stop it, Peter,” Bucky whispers into the boy’s curls, “I’ve been trying my very best to divert crowds away from you. To make sure no one gets too close. There were just so many there, today. But that’s not an excuse. I should have payed closer attention.”

Peter feel something damp hit his arm, and he realizes that Bucky is crying.

“You knew?” Peter asks, shocked.

“That you didn’t want anyone to know your identity? That you have pretty severe anxiety? That you frequently get panic attacks? Peter, I’ve known since the moment you walked through the doors of the tower. I’ve been looking out for you, Pete. I know what your triggers are. I know what makes you feel better. I know what helps ground you. Just please promise me that you’ll never lock the door on me like that again. You scared me half to death.”

And suddenly it all makes sense to Peter. How Bucky disappears when they are on missions, or doing training exercises. It’s to divert people away from him. How Bucky asks him to help solve a hard math problem, or asks him a complicated science question. It’s to help ground him. How Bucky is always offering him food, and begging him to watch Star Wars. It’s to help make him feel better.

Bucky had been helping Peter from behind the scenes this entire time, not letting on that he knew, because Bucky knew that Peter wasn’t ready to share that part of him.

“It’s going to be alright, Peter. I’ll help you with your friends if you want. I can always spot a liar. Just bring them over to the tower. Anyone who is at all interested in talking to Tony, is immediately considered to be bad friend material,” Bucky jokes.

Peter cracks a smile.

“You really think it’s going to be alright, Bucky?”

“I know it will kid, because I’m going to be right by your side every step of the way.”

Peter grins, hugging the man back tightly.

Even though Peter knew that his anxiety was still there lurking under the surface, he was less frightened to face it.

Because in this moment, Peter realizes what he had been missing all along.

A friend to help him through.

**Author's Note:**

> If you want to tell me what to write next, come check out my discord! https://discord.gg/6xP3Cpv


End file.
